


First Kiss

by mandalou42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Derek, First Kiss, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Werewolf Mates, derek gets the werewolf flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalou42/pseuds/mandalou42
Summary: Do you remember your first kiss? It's pretty memorable for Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Then we fast forward to their second first kiss, but what does that mean for them exactly?





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi! Thank you so so so much to everyone who is reading and commenting and leaving kudos. You guys give me life! This is a one shot, I swear, but somehow it became 18 pages in google docs. XD I just love high school Stiles and Derek so much!!! Anyways... love you guys xx
> 
> *I don't own anything Teen Wolf related. Everything belongs to not me!*
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr, I sometimes post things... [mandalou42](http://mandalou42.tumblr.com/)

Stiles Stilinski excelled at making friends. On his first day of second grade he had befriended Scott McCall quite easily. The poor kid had an asthma attack after recess brought about a rather intense game of dodgeball. The other kids hadn’t known what to do, hadn’t even really known what was happening. Stiles had figured out that it was Asthma though, and he’d managed to piece together that Scott was struggling so much because he couldn’t find his inhaler. Stiles then realized, within a matter of seconds really, that Scott’s inhaler was in his discarded jacket. Once Stiles had retrieved the inhaler and given it to Scott, he alerted their teacher of the problem and Scott was taken to the Nurse’s office.

Stiles was friendly and talkative, conversing with anyone and everyone. Some of the kids enjoyed his rambunctious nature, while others simply found him bothersome or annoying. One girl in particular found Stiles to be absolutely intolerable. Cora Hale was a grumpy old man in the body of little girl. She scowled constantly and whenever someone would tease her she would growl at them. She even broke Stiles’ pinky finger once when he was being particularly annoying. None of this was even close to enough to deter Stiles though. He took everything she threw at him in stride and continued trying to coax her into friendship.

The first week of third grade found Stiles’ previous year’s work rewarded with a wonderful development in he and Cora’s friendship. Jackson Whittemore was picking on Stiles and Scott one day during recess when Cora decided to step in. She ended up breaking Jackson’s arm and getting suspended for a whole week. Stiles had been insistent that Cora didn’t deserve the punishment and he’d fought tooth and nail with the principal until he found himself suspended for the entire week as well. His dad, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, had not been pleased with this development and found himself in an awkward position. Stiles’ mother had passed away over the summer, and the Sheriff had used up all of his sick leave to be with his wife as she faded away.

“Sheriff, I’m sorry that you had to come down here today but we have very strict rules concerning bullying at Beacon Hills Elementary School,” the principal greeted Stiles’ father, gesturing for him to sit down next to his son.

“I understand. So, what exactly happened?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, taking in the sight of the other child, a girl, and her parents who were sitting in front of the principal’s desk.

“One of the other boys in Stiles and Cora’s class had his arm broken. The student, Jackson Whittemore, is currently at the hospital with his parents. Another student was involved in the incident as well, Scott McCall. But it seems that Miss Hale is the one who broke Jackson’s arm. Stiles has stated his belief that Mr. Whittemore deserved to have his arm broken because he was bullying Stiles and Scott. Mr. Whittemore, however, claims that Stiles was bullying him and that Cora attacked him at Stiles’ request,” the principal explained.

“That’s a lie! Jackson is lying!” Stiles shouted indignantly.

“Stiles!” the Sheriff reprimanded his son for his outburst.

“Dad I swear, Jackson was bullying us and he pushed Scott too! It was self-defense, Cora was protecting us!” Stiles pleaded.

“Regardless of who started the fight, Cora is the one who used excessive violence,” the principal stated.

“Cora’s actions were completely uncalled for, and she will be punished at home as well. In our household we do not hit, harm, or hurt others,” the woman, Cora’s mother, said.

“I appreciate that Mrs. Hale, and I hope you understand why we’re suspending her for a week. It’s the school’s policy, of course,” the principal replied.

“We understand, don’t we Cora?” the man, Cora’s father asked.

“Yes,” Cora gritted out.

“Stiles will also be suspended for a week,” the principal told the Sheriff.

“I’m not sure what sense it makes to keep two kids out of school as a punishment, but why exactly is Stiles getting suspended?” the Sheriff asked.

“Stiles has spent the last hour and half arguing, yelling, and berating me and his teacher for suspending Cora. He seems to think that he knows better than all of us,” the principal said angrily.

“I’m not saying that I know better than you, I just know the truth about what happened and you won’t believe me!” Stiles argued.

“Mr. Stilinski, we will not tolerate physical violence at this school. Miss Hale is being punished accordingly. You do not have a say in the matter, and it would do you well to learn how to respect adults!” the principal huffed.

“But…” Stiles attempted to respond.

“Stiles, you do the crime you pay the time!” the Sheriff interrupted his son before he could make the already disgruntled principal angrier. 

After several more minutes of talking and reluctant apologies the students and their parents were released from the principal’s office. The Sheriff wiped a tired hand over his face, sighing as the news sunk in. He had no idea what he was going to do with Stiles while he was suspended. He couldn’t take him to work, and since his wife has died Stiles had no supervision at home without the Sheriff there. Hiring a babysitter for the week would cost a fortune, and the Sheriff was already struggling because of the medical bills he was still paying off from his wife’s illness. 

“Kid, when are you gonna learn that sometimes you have to just be quiet?” the Sheriff asked his son.

“I’ll be quiet when I don’t have anything left to say,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Well, you’re definitely grounded. No TV, computer, video games, and no Scott outside of school,” the Sheriff said.

“Dad! Seriously?!” 

“Yeah kid, seriously. Now I have to figure out what to do with you for the week that you’re suspended. I wonder if there’s a frequent customer discount with babysitters,” the Sheriff wondered aloud.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Stiles said petulantly.

“Yeah you do kiddo.”

“Excuse me, Sheriff Stilinski?” Cora’s mother asked as she walked over to the two Stilinskis. “I’m Talia Hale, Cora’s mother.”

“Sheriff Noah Stilinski, this little troublemaker’s very tired parent,” the Sheriff joked.

“I completely understand how you feel. I hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t help overhear that you’re in a bit of a bind because of Stiles’ suspension. There’s no one to watch him at home, I take it?” Talia asked.

“No, just me and Stiles. My wife passed away a few months ago,” the Sheriff replied sullenly.

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss, it must have been very hard on the both of you,” Talia said sympathetically.

“I’m not sure what I’d do without Talia,” Cora’s father said, joining the conversation. “Demitry Hale,” he introduced himself, reaching out to shake the Sheriff’s hand.

“Well, we’re still trying to figure everything out,” the Sheriff admitted.

“Of course, we are ever growing and learning, especially when life is difficult,” Talia said, unable to stop the unwarranted advice from slipping through.

“I agree with you there, every step I take has me finding something out that I never thought of before. This little guy keeps me on my toes, that’s for sure,” the Sheriff said.

“I think Cora and Stiles have that in common. I think Cora has finally found a friend in your son, and we couldn’t be happier,” Demitry said.

“Yes, I can’t help but be grateful that Stiles stuck up for Cora. Arguing with the principal was wrong, but the sentiment behind, his desire to defend and protect Cora, was very compassionate,” Talia said.

“The kid has guts, that’s for sure. I believe him when he says that the Whittemore boy started everything. Looks like Cora stuck up for Stiles and Scott too though,” the Sheriff said.

“We believe Cora and Stiles’ side of the story as well,” Demitry told the Sheriff.

“Well, I’m glad we met even though it was because of a less than pleasant situation. More importantly, next week while the two are suspended we would love to have Stiles stay with us in lieu of you spending a small fortune on an overpriced babysitter,” Talia offered.

“Wow, that’s a really generous offer, I couldn’t impose on you guys though,” the Sheriff said, flushing red.

“It’s no trouble at all, we have plenty of space and we both work from home. It wouldn’t be difficult to have him around, you wouldn’t be imposing at all,” Talia insisted.

“In that case, it’d be a huge help if you could watch him,” the Sheriff relented.

“Just drop him off in the morning and pick him up whenever you get off work. Here’s our address and mine and Demitry’s phone numbers as well as the house’s number,” Talia said, handing the Sheriff as small piece of paper with the information on it.

And so it was decided that Stiles would stay with the Hales for a week while he and Cora were suspended.The two children had been given chores to do around the Hale house as a sort of punishment. But Cora’s parents didn’t seem too keen to enforce the punishment. As it turned out, the Sheriff had caught a case and was more than busy. He worked at the station several hours past dinner, so Stiles stayed at the Hale house for dinner with the entire family. He was ecstatic, he really loved being around the Hales and being in their house. It was a mansion, and Stiles thought it was massively impressive.

The first day that Stiles was there he met Cora’s other siblings; Laura and Derek. Laura was the oldest; she was a freshman in high school and 15 years old. Derek was in the sixth grade and he was 12 years old. Laura loved chasing Stiles and Cora around the house, tackling and tickling them which elicited loud giggles and shouts. Derek spent the majority of his time at home practicing basketball and studying. He was a quiet kid, but that didn’t matter to Stiles; he was determined to break Derek down just like Cora, so they could be friends too.

Part of why Stiles was trying so hard to befriend Derek was Stiles’ crush on the older kid. Stiles thought that Derek looked exactly like a prince from all of the fairytale Disney movies. He had called Derek beautiful when he first met him. Derek, of course, was shocked at the small kid’s declaration pertaining to him. After their first meeting the two seemed to almost gravitate towards each other; like magnets pulling each other together. Laura and her parents thought it was absolutely adorable. Cora was grumpy because she claimed that Derek was stealing her new friend. Stiles insisted that there was enough of him to share.

On the last day of Cora and Stiles’ suspension, Derek was staying home because he was sick. Stiles and Cora decided that they would help Talia take care of Derek for the day. They brought Derek soup, cough drops, and blankets for when he got cold. By the end of the day Derek felt marginally better because of all the doting upon him. After taking his cold medicine he allowed his eyes to slip closed so he could enter into a dreamland. That’s how Stiles found him, he had gone up to Derek’s room to say goodbye since his dad was here to pick him up. 

After several attempts to rouse Derek Stiles’ worry began to grow; but an idea sparked in his head that he was sure would work. Derek was obviously a damsel in distress, and according to all of the Disney movies he had watched, Stiles was convinced that Derek could only be woken with a kiss. Stiles moved closer to Derek’s side and then he leaned over Derek’s peacefully sleeping form and pressed his lips against the other boy’s. It was a brief kiss, innocent and pure. It was both boys’ first kiss. As soon as Stiles pulled away from Derek, the sick boy woke up with a startled expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“You wouldn’t wake up so I had to kiss you to save you,” Stiles explained.

“I don’t think that’s true Stiles,” Derek said.

“It is! All the princesses can only be woken up when they’ve been cursed if a prince comes along and kisses them. And then if they wake up it’s called true love’s kiss,” Stiles told Derek.

“This isn’t a disney movie, it’s real life,” Derek insisted.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t use ideas just because I found them somewhere else. And anyways, I kissed you because we’re gonna marry each other one day,” Stiles declared nonchalantly.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned before letting out a wheezing cough. 

“I’m sorry! Don’t talk it makes you cough, remember?” Stiles said. “I came up here to say goodbye because my dad is here to pick me up and next week I won’t be on suspension so I won’t be here that much,” Stiles informed Derek.

“You’ll still come over and see us, don’t worry,” Derek reassured him he noticed that Stiles was on the verge of tears. “Besides we’re gonna get married, right? Then you can live here.”

“We can get bunk beds!” Stiles exclaimed happily.

“Sure we can,” Derek chuckled at the unorthodox proposal “That was my first kiss, and I’m glad it was you.  
“I’m glad too,” Stiles said with a toothy grin. “I have to go though, my dad is waiting.”

“C’mere,” Derek said, beckoning Stiles over to hug him.

The embrace was tight and it definitely meant something important. Stiles always felt like it was so much easier to breathe when he was around Derek. And Derek always felt so warm and bright when he was around Stiles. The spastic first grader had no trouble sharing his mood with everyone he encountered. Derek had been puzzled by Stiles at first; then a revelation occurred and Derek was suddenly finding himself hovering around Stiles whenever he saw him. It was highly unusual for Derek to do this of course; he was normally a cynical, sarcastic jock that was already chasing girls around at school. But there was just something about Stiles that Derek couldn’t shake. So, Derek found himself suddenly very willing to spend time with his little sister, just so he could spend time with Stiles. Now, Derek was even more confused.

Stiles had kissed him!

“Bye Der-bear!” Stiles said, pulling out of the hug and bounding out of Derek’s room, heading for his father.

“Goodbye Stiles,” Derek said quietly, his face alight with such innocent happiness, his smile soft and fond.

Stiles spent the entire car ride home talking to his dad about how much he liked the Hales, especially Cora and Derek. Laura didn’t really play with them that much; she had made Varsity Girls Soccer at her school. By the time they got back to their house Stiles had given his dad a very long and very thorough report of exactly everything about the Hales that Stiles had observed. The Sheriff was impressed by how much Stiles had paid attention, he really was his father’s son. Stiles really liked going over to the Hale house, so he began to beg his father for permission to spend his afternoons there, and he wanted Scott to go too.

“Kid, Mrs. Talia was nice enough to watch you while you were suspended, but I’d have to ask her if you can go over there in the afternoons. You should never take advantage of someone’s kindness or use it just to get what you want. And Scott can’t go unless his mom says yes and Mrs. Hale says yes. But don’t get your hopes up son, that’s a lot of extra work for the Hales, taking care of you and Scott,” the Sheriff explained to Stiles.

“But I wanna see Derek and Cora again,” Stiles whined, his eyes tearing up a bit.

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll see Cora at school and I’m sure that you’ll make your way back to the Hale house somehow,” the Sheriff reassured him.

Stiles accepted his dad’s words of advice and comfort, thinking over how he could enact his plan to get him and Scott over to the Hale house everyday after school. Scott’s mom worked a lot too. Ever since Scott’s dad had moved away Mrs.Melissa, Scott’s mom, was working extra shifts at the hospital. Stiles was sure that she’d be okay with Scott having somewhere to go after school. Stiles also knew that Mrs. Talia would say yes to having them over. She was the nicest adult Stiles had ever met; and if she said yes to him and Scott coming over he was gonna get her flowers.

Of course, Talia had been more than happy to invite Scott and Stiles to spend their weekday afternoons at the Hale house. Melissa McCall had met the woman for coffee Sunday morning so that she could get to know Talia a bit better before Scott started going over there. Melissa had been pleasantly surprised by Talia’s kind and poised nature, and she was more than sure that Scott would be well taken care of under Talia’s supervision. Both the Sheriff and Melissa had tried to convince Talia to let them pay her something for watching the boys, but Talia had said simply, and surely, that the boys were family.

Third grade passed by quickly and Scott, Stiles, and Cora had become an inseparable trio. They often go in trouble due to Cora’s naturally grumpy nature, Stiles sarcastic mouth, and Scott’s uncanny ability to attract bullies to himself. Nevertheless, all three made it through the school year with relatively good grades. Fourth grade brought more of the same and the trio fell into a wonderful routine of excelling in school, playing at the Hale house, and strengthening their friendship.Before they knew it they were in middle school. Laura was away at college, but she visited every chance she got. Derek was in high school and he had a lot of friends his age and he was on the Varsity Boys Basketball team. He had stopped playing with Stiles, Cora, and Scott. His cockiness had grown exponentially due to his popularity and jock status in high school.

The trio of friends made it out of middle school alive, and were ready to embark on their biggest adventure yet. High school. Derek was a senior while Scott, Stiles, and Cora were all freshmen. Scott and Cora had most of their classes together, which they were immensely happy about. However, Stiles had been placed on an accelerated track because of his spectacular performance in middle school. Therefore he had classes with juniors and seniors, and one of his classes was with Derek. They were both taking AP Calculus during third period, which was right after lunch. Stiles didn’t sit next to Derek though, because Derek didn’t want his friends to think he was uncool for talking to a smartass freshman. Of course, Stiles’ mouth got him into trouble again, he just couldn’t diffuse the beginning portion of a fight and that always led to a lot of trouble for Stiles.

“You think you’re funny freshie?” the large boy, Marcus, questioned Stiles while he had Stiles’ shirt bunched up in his hand with Stiles pushed up against the lockers.

“I think I’m hilarious,” Stiles replied with a smirk.

“You’re really an idiot, you know that? I’m gonna pound you into the ground for saying that to me,” Marcus spat angrily, his two friends behind him hyping the situation up.

“Go for it, I’ll definitely be telling the principal and the Sheriff who is in fact my dad,” Stiles informed them.

“You’re not worth it anyways,” Marcus said, letting go of Stiles’ shirt.

“Well considering I’m taking higher level classes than you, I’d say that my worth is exponentially larger than yours. Your poor parents, they wanted a sentient son and all the got was a dumb wild pig in a human suit,” Stiles quipped, straightening out his shirt.

“You little asshole!” Marcus shouted before grabbing Stiles and dragging him to an open locker and shoving him in it. Marcus punched Stiles in the face and then he grasped his shoulders and brought his knee up to hit Stiles’ in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger boy.

“Have fun trying to get out,” Marcus sneered as he and his friends walked away, leaving Stiles trapped in the locker.

Stiles sighed as he listened to the footsteps of Marcus and his goons walk away. He wondered how long it would take Scott or Cora to realize he was missing; too bad he wasn’t stuffed in his own locker. In retrospect, Stiles probably shouldn’t have antagonized Marcus so much. He did truly believe that Marcus was a dumb pig in a human suit. The entire fight had started because Stiles received the highest grade on the pre-test in AP World History. When class let out Marcus had followed Stiles until the ended up in a deserted hallway so he could berate Stiles because of his success. Stiles had dished out some pretty heavy insults that were tinged with sarcasm. Obviously, Marcus had had enough and he was out for blood. The more Stiles thought about it the more he realized that he would do the same thing all over again. As he was pondering his situation he heard footsteps in the hallway.

“Hello?! Hey! Help!” Stiles shouted, hoping that the person was friendly and would stop to help him.

“Stiles?” came Derek’s voice.

“Derek?” Stiles replied.

“Why the hell are you in a locker?” Derek asked.

“Your good buddy Marcus decided that since he can’t beat me up because my dad’s the Sheriff he’s just gonna stuff me in lockers instead. If you could get me out of here that’d be great. It is a little claustrophobic in here,” Stiles explained.

“Marcus did this to you?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, him and his two pals who follow him around with their heads up his ass. Ha! I should have used that line when…” Stiles stopped speaking for a moment when he heard the sound of metal being broken forcibly. “What the hell dude?”

“Breaking the lock was our only option,” Derek reasoned as he opened the locker door and helped Stiles squeeze out. “Tell me what Marcus said and did.”

“Dude, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. And you’ve made it very clear that you think me, Scott, and Cora aren’t cool enough for you to hang around with anymore. You’re a jock, and Marcus and the other jocks are your posse. I wouldn’t want to tarnish your perfect reputation,” Stiles rambled on sarcastically, and slightly angry.

“Stiles… I don’t care what you think, tell me what Marcus did and said. I’m gonna rip his throat out, with my teeth,” Derek said.

“Dude you are so not getting into a physical altercation with Marcus the king of the jerks just because he stuffed me in a locker. I have this handled, chill out,” Stiles insisted, and then Derek took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Marcus isn’t my friend and I’m going to talk to him Stiles. Nobody is allowed to stuff you into a locker but me,” Derek grinned wolfishly.

“You’re just gonna make it worse,” Stiles whined, wincing when he walked forward slightly, his ribs aching from where Marcus kneed him. His eye was also aching so he placed a hand on it carefully.

“Did he hit you?!” Derek asked, the anger back in his voice.

“He punched me in the eye and kneed me in the stomach, my ribs are killing me,” Stiles admitted.

“C’mon, you’re going to the nurse and then we’re telling the principal what happened,” Derek insisted, gesturing for Stiles to walk with him towards the nurse’s office. 

“No! I don’t wanna be labeled as a snitch and I don’t want Marcus to think that he got to me. Just let it go Derek!” Stiles shouted.

“We’re leaving,” Derek said, grasping Stiles’ arm and pulling him gently along towards the doors for the senior parking lot.

“Where are you taking me? I can’t leave school, I’m just a freshman, plus there’s still two more classes until school is out,” Stiles told Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, frustration leaking into his tone. “You need to get checked out and then you need lots of ice and to lay flat and rest your ribs,” Derek explained as the approached his car.

“You’re encouraging me to skip school? Hmm… leather jacket, jock, black sports car, broody face, an asshole on the surface but a nice guy beneath lots and lots and lots of layers… you must be the bad boy that the damsel in distress is supposed to fall in love with,” Stiles teased Derek.

“At least I’m not the damsel this time,” Derek replied, laughter tinging his tone.

“What?” Stiles asked as he and Derek slipped into the camaro.

“When we were younger, I was sick one day and sleeping and you came in to say goodbye and when I wouldn’t wake up you kissed me and told me that I was a damsel in distress and that they always had to have true love’s kiss before they could wake up,” Derek explained.

“Oh my gosh, are you serious?! What the hell was little me thinking?!” Stiles groused.

“It’s okay, that was my first kiss, and your first kiss too you said,” Derek told him.

“That is so embarrassing,” Stiles said, holding his head in his hands as his cheeks flushed red.

“I didn’t think it was bad, actually I thought it was kind of nice,” Derek casually mentioned.

“Really?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Yeah. You know, I’m sorry for avoiding hanging out with you guys, it was a stupid decision and I didn’t even really make friends that I liked or trusted. I should have stuck to what I knew,” Derek said. 

“Derek, there’s nothing wrong with you trying to make friends your own age, but completely ignoring us was totally a dick move,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I get that now. Think you can forgive me?” Derek asked cheekily.

“With those dimples and green eyes? You could murder me and I’d forgive you,” Stiles blurted out without thinking, momentarily stunned by Derek’s easy demeanor. 

“You like my dimples and my eyes?” Derek asked, his tone light and teasing.

“Oh shut up, jeez I think your ego has reached a new record dude. Plus, you have enough fangirls following you around school, you really don’t need me complimenting you on top of all that,” Stiles huffed grumpily.

“Hey I can’t help it if I have a fan club,” Derek said, smirking at Stiles.

“Gosh, when did you become such a cocky asshole?” Stiles asked, only half serious.

“You still love me though, don’t you?” Derek asked earnestly.

“Yeah Sourwolf, I still love you,” Stiles muttered.

“I haven’t heard you use that nickname in a while,” Derek said.

“Well you haven’t been around for a while…” Stiles replied.

“Right, so, uh, how’s Cora been lately? Has she confided any big secrets in you?” Derek attempted to ask nonchalantly.

“You mean, did I notice that Cora has been acting strange lately and did I piece together that she’s a werewolf and then she told me that your whole family are werewolves, including you?” Stiles replied, keeping his voice at a tone that exuded calm and actual nonchalance.

“She told you?!” Derek exclaimed in surprise.

“Yep, sorry you’re a little late to the party dude. She told Scott too,” Stiles told him.

“My mom is gonna kill her,” Derek sighed.

“Nah, she was with Cora when she told us, my dad and Melissa too. My dad asked your dad to come on as a consultant at the police department to help him distinguish the normal cases from the supernatural ones. And your mom and Melissa are working on putting a system in place to treat and triage werewolves if they get hurt and don’t heal fast enough. Both my dad and Melissa took it really well, they kind of always figured that there was something different about your family. I figured out that you guys were werewolves when I was in fourth grade. Seriously, none of you are very subtle when we’re at your house,” Stiles explained.

“How did I miss all of this?” Derek asked.

“You’ve been in the Derek the jock dreamland ever since your senior year started. It’s been even worse than before,” Stiles told him.

“If Laura were here she’d kick my ass,” Derek said.

“Yeah, and then she’d probably actually rip Marcus’ throat out with her teeth,” Stiles joked.

“I’m not going to let him bully you anymore Stiles, I mean it. Next time he puts his hands on you I’m going to remove them from his body,” Derek stated firmly.

“Whatever you say Sourwolf, it’s your funeral,” Stiles replied.

“You really think Marcus is a match for me?” Derek questioned.

“Nah, you’ll totally crush him. Then when he goes crying to the principal you’ll get in trouble and your mom will murder you,” Stiles explained.

“Very funny Stiles,” Derek responded.

When they finally made it to the Hale house they were surprised to find that both of Derek’s parents were gone and it looked like they had taken separate cars as well. Derek led Stiles into the the oversized downstairs bathroom that had a table in the center of the room and many shelves and cabinets with first aid supplies both for humans and werewolves. There wasn’t much that Derek could do for Stiles, his injuries were mostly just bruises. There was a single split above his eyebrow from where Marcus had punched him. Derek carefully placed a butterfly bandage over the split and then he retrieved several ice packs from the mini freezer. He then led Stiles back into the living room and, after giving him some mild painkillers, he made Stiles lay down on the couch with the ice packs covering him in various places.

“Thank Der-bear,” Stiles yawned sleepily.

“Go to sleep Stiles, you’ll feel better when you wake up,” Derek told the younger boy, looking at him fondly.

“You’ll stay?” Stiles asked innocently, his voice raw with emotion that Derek couldn’t handle.

“Yeah Stiles, I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise,” Derek assured him.

Soon Stiles was passed out cold on the living room couch, ice packs still laying all over his body. Derek sat in his dad’s big comfy chair where he could watch Stiles and see out of the window into the driveway. He didn’t want someone coming home and waking Stiles up, the poor kid looked like he needed some good sleep. Derek wondered why Stiles was also so haggard looking and tired. He hoped it wasn’t his absence in the younger boy’s life. Derek had only been trying to protect his own heart. When they were younger it had seemed like he and Stiles would just grow up together and fall in love and be together. But Derek and Stiles didn’t go to the same school and they only saw each other when Scott and Cora were around too. Then, Stiles had started telling everybody that he was in love with Lydia Martin. 

Derek had been crushed. He thought that Stiles had feelings for him, but was too afraid to act on them because of the age difference and the fact that Derek was his best friend’s brother. So Derek withdrew from Stiles’ life thinking that it would help him forget about the feelings that he’d always had for Stiles. He realized now that having at least some part of Stiles was better than nothing, even if he didn’t deserve him, which he felt he surely didn’t. Little did Derek know that Stiles reciprocated his feelings tenfold. Stiles was infatuated with Lydia, sure, but he had been in love with Derek ever since he was a little kid who tried to wake Derek up with true love’s kiss. Stiles did remember that day, and he remembered that Derek had acquiesced to marrying him. Really, both boys were completely hopeless.

A few hours later Derek saw his mom’s car pull up in the driveway and he saw Cora and Scott get out of the back seat while his mother got out of the front. Derek walked to meet them outside of the house. He was expecting his mother to be angry at him or missing school. He knew that Cora would be suspicious and over protective of Stiles because Derek had suddenly had a change of heart. Scott was sure to panic, like he normally did during a rough situation. And, shit, Derek hadn’t thought to tell Stiles’ father where his son was. Hopefully the school hadn’t called the Sheriff yet.

“Derek, what are you doing home before us?” his mother asked.

“There was a situation I had to handle that required me to come home early,” Derek told his mother.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with Stiles would it?” Talia questioned her son.

“Yeah it does,” Derek admitted.

“Where’s Stiles?!” Cora demanded, pushing her brother. “If you did anything to upset him I’m gonna burying you in a hole full of wolfsbane!”

“Cora! Do not threaten your brother like that” her mother told her icily. “You and Scott go inside and check on Stiles, now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Scott said, dragging Cora into the house.

“Derek, what happened?”

“I found Stiles stuffed into a locker. Three boys jumped him and one of them punched him in the face and kneed him in his stomach. His ribs are hurting and he already has a massive black eye. He wouldn’t let me take him to the nurse or the hospital so I just brought him here and patched him up as best as I could,” Derek explained.

“I see. Well, we will definitely be having a conversation with Stiles’ father about these boys who bullied Stiles and then we’ll contact the school to have them dealt with. Do you know who it was that hurt him?” Talia asked.

“Marcus Tyson,” Derek replied.

“How interesting, I specifically told Alpha Tyson that even though we share a border, which happens to intersect at the high school, he is not authorized to make decisions without consulting me. I encouraged him to send his son to another school, but it seems that he has gone against my recommendation and now his son has injured a member of my pack,” Talia told Derek.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Derek asked.

“I will contact Alpha Tyson and have his worthless son removed from your school. I will also make it clear that his son purposefully injured my son’s mate,” Talia said.

“What? No, I mean, I’m not, Stiles isn’t.. I don’t know if.. Mom seriously?” Derek stammered.

“Sweetheart, ever since you were children your mate bond could be easily seen. You should stop ignoring it and embrace it. It will make your life so much easier, you will be much more content and balanced,” his mother told him.

“Stiles isn’t a wolf though, I don’t wanna force him into something he doesn’t want,” Derek argued.

“Oh Derek, you really can’t see it? Stiles is head over heels in love with you. If you asked him to jump off a cliff he would trust you enough to do it without arguing,” Talia laughed.

“You really think so?” Derek hesitantly.

“Of course, but I don’t think you should put the whole cliff jumping thing to the test. That might be a little extreme. A nice first date at a quaint restaurant would be lovely I think,” Talia said.

“I just have to talk to him I guess,” Derek said.

Days passed and Derek found himself constantly attempting to create the perfect moment to tell Stiles about his feelings. Derek wasn’t exactly the best at talking about his feelings, or even exactly admitting that he has feelings period. He had to try though, because Stiles was important, this was important. His mom had already talked to Alpha Tyson and Marcus was gone. His mom had explained the issue to Stiles and told him how important it was that he make an actual report of what Marcus said. Stiles had agreed reluctantly and made a report with the school right before Marcus was taken out of Beacon Hills High. Things were getting back on track for Stiles and his friends, but Derek was still awkwardly trying to find the right time to tell Stiles how he felt.

The opportunity presented itself when Derek was least expecting it. He was once again at home, sick with werewolf flu. The perks of being a werewolf were numerous, and excellent health was definitely on the list, but there was one nasty strain of werewolf flu that affected werewolves and Derek was always the one who seemed to catch it during flu season. So, Derek was laying in bed with three boxes of tissues, a plethora of cough drops, and some honey lemon tea. Much to his surprise, halfway through the school day he heard his mom’s car pull into the driveway, Stiles step out of the car, and his mom’s car pull away again. Derek recognized the heartbeat immediately.

“Derek, it’s me, I’m coming in,” Stiles said from the other side of Derek’s bedroom door a few moments later.

“Yeah, I heard you get dropped off,” Derek called, his voice slightly wheezing.

“How’re you feeling?” Stiles asked, approaching the bed.

“Like crap, why are you here?” Derek asked.

“Well that’s incredibly rude, and I came here to check on you,” Stiles replied, sitting on the edge of Derek’s bed by his side.

“How did you get out of school halfway through the day?” Derek asked, baffled.

“I couldn’t sit still, kept twitching and checking my phone to see if you had texted or called. I started getting really anxious too, and then Cora noticed and she had an interesting theory, which your mom totally agreed with, hence her picking me up and bringing me here,” Stiles rambled.

“What was Cora’s theory?” Derek gulped nervously.

“That I’m your mate, and because you’re sick I was freaking out not being able to check on you,” Stiles replied matter of factly.

Derek’s face turned bright red, embarrassment coloring his features as he picked up his cup of tea in an attempt to hide his reaction. Well aware that he wasn’t being smooth at all, Derek avoided Stiles’ gaze as he sipped on his tea for a moment, attempting to collect his thoughts. Stiles’ heart was beating incredibly fast now and Stiles figured it was because Derek wasn’t exactly responding to what he had just said. Either way, Stiles was back to being on the verge of a panic attack so he hoped that Derek said something soon.

“I can’t believe Cora told you,” Derek finally said.

“I guess you were just never going to tell me?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“I was trying to, I just… couldn’t,” Derek said.

“Because you don’t want this,” Stiles said quietly.

“No!” Derek exclaimed, sitting up, and then having a coughing fit. “No, no that’s not it at all. I just didn’t want to scare you off. I was nervous and I would rather have you as a friend than have you completely reject me. I know I’m not perfect and you could probably do better or at least someone your own age. I know you like Lydia. Besides, I’m a werewolf and I come with baggage, I don’t want you to be burdened by me and…”

“Derek! Shut up!” Stiles shouted. “Listen, you’re an idiot okay? Like seriously, a big idiot. Sourwolf, of course I’m not gonna reject you. Do you not remember the last time you were sick? I told you we were going to get married, didn’t I? I’ve been in love with you since we met during my suspension back in elementary school. Lydia and anyone else can’t compare to you. I want you Derek, just you, all the good and the bad, all the parts of you,” Stiles declared vehemently.

“You do?” Derek asked weakly.

“A million times yes, dumbass,” Stiles said fondly.

“Mates are a serious thing, very much a permanent thing. Once we’re together I’m not gonna want to let you leave,” Derek admitted.

“You don’t have to worry, I won’t leave,” Stiles assured him.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Stiles replied, then he leaned forward and connected his lips to Derek’s.

The kiss began as a soft, reassuring gesture until Derek reached up and threaded his hand through Stiles’ hair. Then Stiles bunched his hand up around Derek’s shirt right over his heart, bracing himself as he deepened the kiss. Derek was pulling him in closer so that he could suck Stiles’ lip into his mouth before he gently pried Stiles’ mouth open to slip his tongue inside. As the kiss deepened Stiles began to run out of air to breathe, so Derek hesitantly let go of the younger boy so he could suck in a much needed breath of fresh air. Derek let out a chuckle as he looked at Stiles’ unruly hair and disheveled face, but the chuckle brought on more coughing and he had to lay back against the pillows to calm the fit.His smirk was still in place though, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin in response. 

“Well, I guess that was our second first kiss,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well that was my second kiss period,” Stiles replied.

“I guess you were waiting for your prince then, so that it could be true love’s kiss?” Derek teased.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Stiles asked, laughing.

“Nope,” Derek replied, his dimples popping out of his wolfish grin. “I’ll tease you for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh great, maybe I should reconsider this forever thing,” Stiles joked.

“Too late,” Derek told him.

“I guess I could’ve done worse. Super hot, rich, nice car, great family, beautiful face, adorable dimples, and an ass that is truly other worldly,” Stiles pondered.

“I knew you only loved me for my ass,” Derek said.

“Hey, who said I love you?” Stiles teased.

“Well, even if you don’t, I love you enough for both of us,” Derek told him, suddenly serious.

“Shit Derek, okay yeah, of course I love you,” Stiles told him, cheeks coloring red.

“So, you love me enough to last forever?” Derek asked.

“I love you enough to last longer than forever, do you love me enough to last forever?” Stiles countered.

“Yeah Stiles, I love you enough to last longer than forever too.”


End file.
